


The Way I am

by Vortexlb42



Series: Wired Wrong [1]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: A few Transphobic remarks and one sex scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortexlb42/pseuds/Vortexlb42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Linksano is coming to terms with his identity and only hopes his family will too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title:  The Way I am  
Characters: Linksano, Boffo, Linkara, NSD, Harvey, 90's Kid, 80's Chick, Pollo, Nimue, Snowflame, Wayne Schlumper, Viga, original characters,  
 Main Pairings:  Boffo/ Linksano  
Warnings:  A few Transphobic remarks and one sex scene  
Summary:  Linksano is coming to terms with his identity and only hopes his family will too.  
Thank you [](http://butterflyslinky.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://butterflyslinky.livejournal.com/)**butterflyslinky** for being my editor.  
  
Linksano cursed himself for being so careless. He should have taken the notebook with him when Linkara called for him to look at something for a minute. He was so glad that only Pollo found it and not anyone else; he would have given the little Blue robot a hug but that would have been awkward. Pollo was nice enough to hand it back without looking at the inside, unlike what the others might have done if they had found it. Linksano dreaded what would have happened if any of the others would have found it and looked inside.

If the notebook had porn he could have easily explained it as biology notes and only have been chastised for leaving out for in the open for 90's Kid to find. Linksano scoffed at the thought that 90's Kid being shocked at porn. He was a teenager, not a three year old. Linksano just hoped that 90's Kid got the talk—he had no clue what 90's Kid was doing when he hung out with his friend 80's Dan.  What was in the notebook was much worse; it was his innermost thoughts, feelings, observations in there.

Most of the group couldn't read his handwriting most of the time; sometimes this irritated him, especially when trying to show what he was trying to explain what he was working on, but now that wasn't the problem. The problem was the drawings. If the drawings were just scribbled sketches, they could be passed off as daydreams. The drawings were full page, very detailed illustrations that when looked at could not be passed off as daydreams. They were full figure drawings of what he really wanted to be.

Yes, an accomplished person the scientific community was his dream and he was going to do that no matter what anyone else said. But he wanted to complete that goal as a female. He always had these feelings of not fitting with his outside appearance since he was little but with his father, the constant teasing in school and fleeing his home universe because of Vyce made him put those feelings in the back of his mind for a while.

** Oscar, are you ready to turn in for the night? ** signed Boffo, drying his hair with a towel.  
                                 
"Yes. Just give me a minute to put some stuff away," he replied closing the notebook, putting it in the drawer of the side table beside his side of the bed and locking it.

He was so glad that Boffo never pushed or prodded about the notebook. Maybe someday he would tell Boffo about his dream, but only after he figured out if he still wanted that dream or not .Boffo threw the towel into the hamper and slid into the bed along Linksano, giving him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Linksano giggled and snuggled into the hug. That night he dreamed about raptors wearing pink ball gowns doing science.

******************************************************************************

After a few months of stressful work and personal emotional turmoil he was finally able to go out on a date with Boffo, as they had not been able to do that in a while as they were quite busy recently with all the work they did. They went to a lovely outdoor concert in the park and had a delicious picnic there. On the way back to their apartment they had some ice cream.  
After they finished their cones they stopped at the toy store to see if the item that Boffo wanted to add to repertoire was in stock. Linksano unsure of what to do while in the store sat down at a small table where two little girls were having a tea party. The chairs were way too small for a person his size but there was no other chairs for him to sit in. The girls continued their tea party paying no attention to Linksano who was trying his hardest to not hurt his knees in the ridiculously small chair, when one of the girls in the fluffiest tutu Linksano had seen asked "Would you like to have some tea with us?" 

Before Linksano could say anything the other girls in the Tangerine shirt and the sparkly crown piped up, "No he wouldn't. Boys don't like tea parties."

"Billy and Tommy like tea parties and they are boys," retorted the girl in the tutu.

The girl in the crown mull over this information a bit, Linksano still speechless as he had always had trouble interacting with small children and had no clue what he should say. The girl in the crown piped up "But this is a Princess tea party, and he is not a princess."

The girl in the tutu said while pouring a cup of tea for doll "Momma says that anyone can be a Princess even if they look like a boy. And sometimes just ‘cause they look like the boys on the outside don't mean that they aren't Princesses on the inside." The girl's words clicked a deep ache in Linksano's heart and soul that called out for Linksano's dream to come true. He was trying so hard not to cry that he didn't hear Boffo come up behind him and tap him on his shoulder making him almost jump out of the chair.

** Are you ready to go? ** signed Boffo, holding a bag with his purchase in it. Linksano quickly nodded and the pair left the toy store waving bye to the two girls having their tea party. Linksano his head still filled with the girl's words thought to himself, tonight was the night he was going tell Boffo everything. If he put it off, he would never have the courage to tell his boyfriend and have this secret always gnawing at the back of his mind for the rest of his life.

******************************************************************************

Linksano sat on the bed, curled into the multitude of pillows trying not to hyperventilate when Boffo came into the bedroom.  
** Oscar? You wanted to talk to me? **

Linksano nodded behind the pillow he had in his lap.

** If you are uncomfortable we can do this another time. **

"No, I need to do this now or I'll never have the courage to tell you," said Linksano, his voice a bit muffled by the pillow. Boffo raised his eyebrow at Linksano's response but said nothing. There was a moment of silence and Boffo sat on the bed. Linksano took a deep breath and took out the notebook from the drawer and gave it to Boffo.

** Are you sure? **

"Yes," said Linksano still muffled by the pillow. Boffo gently pulled down the pillow from in front of Linksano's face and gently held his hand.

** What's the problem? **

"I'm afraid that you'll hate me after you read it," mumbled Linksano his body shaking and his breathing labored. Linksano lower his eyes to lap not wanting to look his boyfriend in the face. Boffo gently lifted Linksano's chin and signed  
*Impossible. Nothing that you'll do or whatever is written in this book will ever make me hate you.** The two gently kissed for a few minutes when they took a second to breathe Boffo wiped a few tears that had fallen down Linksano's face. ** Ready? **

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Boffo opened the notebook and began to read, Linksano bit his lip while his boyfriend read. After what Linksano thought was forever, Boffo looked up from the notebook. **Oscar, is this what you really want? **

"If I'm going to be honest to myself, I'm going to be honest to you," Linksano said, grabbing Boffo's hand. Boffo's eyes widened in concern. "Oscar is not my first name. It is my middle name. My first name is…" Linksano took a moment to take a breath and gather up his courage. "Hannah. My first name is Hannah," mumbled Linksano, turning a deep shade of red his hands still shaking a bit.

** Hannah. That's a lovely name. Do you want me to call you that? ** signed Boffo gently rubbing his thumb over Linksano's hand.

"Yes," he said with a small smile on his face.

** If I do that will do something for me? **

"What?" asked Linksano taken a bit aback.

** Call me Sky. It's my name. **

"Sky. I like it, it's the color of your eyes," smiled Linksano. Boffo smiled back

** Hannah, is this what you want? ** asked Boffo, moving his hand and gently wiping away more tears that had started to fall down Linksano's face. Linksano nodded and leaned into his boyfriend's hand. **I'll be with you whatever path you choose to take.  
** confirmed Sky, pulling Linksano into a hug and kissing his forehead.  Linksano curled into the hug and fell fast asleep as all the stress and anxiety of coming out to Sky had left him drained.

******************************************************************************

"So, you both know each other first names now?" asked Dr. Spaller, Linksano's psychologist; who he had seeing at the request of Linkara, who suggested that everyone in the group that if they wanted to talk to someone outside the team about any problems they might have they could after the hologram incident.

"Yes. It actually felt good to tell him." Linksano paused and continued. "Felt like I wasn't hiding my true self anymore. I was a bit shocked that he told me his first name, but it felt really nice of him to tell me," said Linksano, taking of the cover of a broken toaster. Linksano had an easier time talking to Dr. Spaller while working on small items, which the doctor allowed.

"When could you say that you didn't feel like you were the correct gender?" asked Dr. Spaller writing a few things in a notebook. Linksano stopped unscrewing part of the toaster and mulled over the question for a bit as he really never thought about when actually he started having these feelings.

"If guess if I had to think about it would be ever since I was very little," he said, continuing to take apart the toaster. Linksano frowned and continued talking "I was never the athletic type as a child. I was always tripping over my feet or easily getting winded from light activity," he said, prying apart a part of the toaster.

"A lot of children are not athletic when they are younger. That doesn't mean that they are female," pointed out Dr. Spaller.

"That's not what my father thought. I am **so** glad that my mother divorced that ass." said Linksano frowning, gripping the screwdriver tightly his anger very present on his normally neutral face. 

"Your father?" asked the doctor, looking up from his notebook.

"He was a monster of man and was the biggest bully I ever faced in my childhood.  He treated EVERYONE that had contact with him as beneath him, the ‘Famous’ War General. He even treated his own mother and my grandmother as trash," sneered Linksano.

"He verbally abused my mother, Wayne, and mostly myself until my mother divorced his ass when I was 9. Then I only had only had to deal with him on scheduled visits issued by the court because boys need a ‘positive male influence in their lives.’ Bull crap," said Linksano, putting down the screwdriver and pushing the toaster away slightly before he broke it further with anger.

"Could you give me a specific event where your father verbally abused you?" asked Dr. Spaller, noting how much emotion Linksano was emoting during this session.

Linksano thought for a moment. "That's going to be most of my childhood until I turned 18. But if I had to choose one event, it would be when it was the first time I was old enough to go to summer camp. I wanted to go to a Dance Camp. I had seen The Nutcracker the prior year and really wanted to dance like the ballerinas. When I showed him the signup sheet I never had seen so much anger on his face before. He said that he would **never** allow me to go to some sissy girly thing like dancing camp and ripped up the signup sheet in front of my face in millions of pieces." Linksano paused and took a moment to collect himself. Even behind the goggles his face was showed the anguish of remembering that event. "I was so afraid that he was going to slap me when I started to cry, I was only saved when Wayne stepped in and said that I was going with him to the science camp. I didn't start bawling until I got to my room and I heard him leave for work. I did discover my love of science and engineering at camp, but I was still miserable the whole time." His hands were balled into fists that he clenched and unclenched trying to calm his nerves down.

Linksano thought to himself and began to laugh quietly. Dr. Spaller looked from his notebook slightly confused by Linksano's laughing as he was a very serious person that rarely laughed in their sessions. "I remembered something from my childhood," he snickered, noticing the Doctor's look. 

"Would you like to share?" asked Dr. Spaller, intrigued.

"One time..." snickered Linksano "When I was either 6 or 7, my female cousins, we were staying at their house for the summer, "Kidnapped" me at one of their slumber parties and put me in a dress.  It was such a lovely shade of purple. They even did makeup, though poorly as I kept moving in the chair, and put bows in my hair. I even attempted to walk in the heels of the oldest and tripped. My mother even took a picture of me; it is still probably in that scrapbook of hers. I remember crying when Wayne washed off the makeup before our Father came home and saw me. I really wanted to keep it on and be like my pretty cousins," said Linksano with a smile on his face.

******************************************************************************

**Hannah breathe. I'll be right beside you. ** signed Boffo as they stood in the kitchen of the base.

Linksano cursed his anxiety. Why was there a requirement of a one year that he had to live out as his true gender in public? Today was the day that he was going that he was going to tell the rest of group that he was female and was going to transition. The rest of team was waiting in the living room for them. Linksano racked his brain for how to start this conversation with the group.

** Would it be easier to do this individually? ** asked Boffo giving Linksano a glass of water to drink.

Linksano slowly drank the water. When he finished, he said, "No. I prefer to get it done and over within one sitting. It would better for my nerves as well." The two sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes while Linksano got his nerves and breathing under control. Linksano slowly stood up, shaking a bit resettling himself by the chair took a deep breath and mumbled "It's now or never." Boffo went along side Linksano and went to grab his hand holding in his own and the two walked into the living room.

"Hey Linksano, what's the thing you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Linkara.

Linksano was about to try and attempt to explain why he called them all together when 90's Kid interrupted him. "Dude, you don't look so good. You look like you are going to pass out and junk," said 90's Kid with a worried look on his face. The group quickly moved around and got Linksano to sit down.

While sitting down Linksano mumbled loud enough for the group to hear, "Wrong pronoun."  The group did a collective "huh?"

Linksano with a shuddering breath covered his eyes with hands and said with a shaking voice "The reason I called you all together is…"  Linksano could feel the groups' eyes all on him. "To tell you that I'm Trans and I'm planning on transitioning."

There was long uncomfortable silence. Linksano just wanted to curl into a ball and not exist anymore. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart and his brain screaming, wanting to start the whole conversation over again.

Not even Jaeris'; who had been visiting with his wife, question in his thick southern drawl could pull him out "May I ask what that term means? I never heard of it before."

Linksano, still shaking no matter how hard Boffo tried to get him just to focus on his face did not answer the question. 

>To Simplify it is when one's gender identity or how a person views themselves: female, male, neither or both does not match their assigned sex that is given at birth, < Pollo answered, as he could see that Linksano was unable to answer Jaeris' question.

Linkara was the next the next to speak "Linksano, when did, if I'm not intruding, you start feeling like you were not the correct gender?"

Linksano was able from Boffo and Ninja Style Dancer, who hated to see either of his friends in distress, to calm down a bit and to look up. "Since I was little, I just came to terms with it recently," Linksano answered after drinking a glass of water given to him by Ninja Style Dancer.

>>Information is needed from Dr. Linksano << chimed Nimue. 

"Yes? What information do you need Nimue?" responded Linksano.

>> What preferred pronouns would you like me to use when addressing you? << chimed Nimue again.

Linksano took a minute to breathe then spoke "She, Her pronouns please."

>> Changes to my program have been made << chimed Nimue one last time.

"How does this change happen?" asked Jaeris who still had a look of confusion on his face.  "Surgery but first there is a required year of hormonal replacement therapy," answered Linksano who was surprised by Jaeris' "chattiness".

"So you are going to be wearing dresses and gunk?" asked 90's Kid crinkling his nose at the word dress.

"90's Kid, not every female wears dresses and makeup," scolded Linkara.

"I might, I might not. I'll see in the future if I like them or not," smiled Linksano who felt like the weight of this secret that he had keep all these years was finally off his shoulders.

 **"SNOWFLAME THINKS YOU NEED A HUG!!!!!"** screamed Snowflame giving him a bear hug almost knocking him off the chair.

"Thank You Snowflame for accepting me," quietly said Linksano. The group gently smiled at him other than Harvey, who had not said anything during the whole conversation.

******************************************************************************

Linksano and Boffo cuddled together that night before they went to bed that night at their apartment. ** One step closer to your goal Hannah, ** smiled Boffo.

"Yes, one step closer." Linksano smiled back, snuggling into Boffo's arms, sniffling slightly. Boffo gently lifted Linksano's chin, noticing that he was crying. "I'm happy, but right now but I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now and I…" Hannah smiled then frowning slightly. Sky, confused at why his boyfriend would be sad, frowned, and then he remembered.

** You will see your Mother and Brother soon and will be able to tell them. I know you will. ** Sky gave Hannah a kiss on the forehead. 

"I know. Just a bit worried" quietly said Linksano, kissing him back.

 

******************************************************************************

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Linksano is coming to terms with his identity and only hopes his family will too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been told you don't do makeup that way, as I don't wear makeup I didn't know that. When I did wear makeup for dance rectials that is the way they did it.

Title:  The Way I am  
Characters: Linksano, Boffo, Linkara, NSD, Harvey, 90's Kid, 80's Chick, Pollo, Nimue, Snowflame, Wayne Schlumper, Viga, original characters,  
 Main Pairings:  Boffo/ Linksano  
Warnings:  A few Transphobic remarks and one sex scene  
Summary:  Linksano is coming to terms with his identity and only hopes his family will too.  
Thank you [](http://butterflyslinky.livejournal.com/profile)[**butterflyslinky**](http://butterflyslinky.livejournal.com/) for being my editor.  
  
"Hrm? What's that noise?" slurred out Linksano, still curled in Sky's arms in their bed at the base; they had stayed the night, still very sleepy in the very early morning. The noise went away then started again. Linksano grumbled, "I'll go see what that noise is," and he reluctantly left the bed. Sky rolled over onto Hannah's side. Hannah softly sighed then gently kissed Sky's forehead.  
  
Sky was able to sleep through most of the noises that went through the base much better than he could. Linksano quietly and quickly slipped on his jacket, goggles and some slippers and went to see what was making the noise.   
  
The noise was coming from 90's Kid, who was rushing around grabbing things and shoving them into a suitcase. He was going to be spending a week at 80's Dan’s house. Harvey was going to be dropping him off there then going to a gig in Chicago. 90's Kid, like the teenager he was, waited to the last moment to pack. Linksano walked into the kitchen where some of the group was sitting at the table.   
  
"Morning" yawned Linksano stretching.  
  
"Hrm." mumbled Linkara and Harvey. Linkara looked like he was half dead, most likely from an overnight editing session again as he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Harvey was reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee, looking quiet tired himself.    
  
The only person who was fully awake was the Ninja, who was happily cooking at the stove. Snowflame ,who would probably been up at this hour was still sprawled out cold on the couch, covered in My Little Pony figurines and the DVD of the series on the coffee table.   
  
*90's Kid woke you up too?* asked Ninja Style Dancer noticing that Linksano was in the kitchen.  
  
"Yes," yawned Linksano glancing at the clock on the wall. "Doesn't really matter anyway I would have had to get up now anyway to take my medication."  
  
Harvey loudly flipped a page of the paper. Linkara had fallen asleep at the table his head nestled in his crossed arms.   
  
90's Kid came and sat down at the table and began to scarf down the food placed down in front of him by Ninja Style Dancer. Linksano filled up a glass with water and swallow his pills making a face when the pills accidently touched his tongue. "The only thing bad about these other than the slight mood swings is that they taste so awful," said Linksano taking another sip of water to wash the awful taste off his tongue.  
  
"Couldn't you fix it and make it taste better and junk?" asked 90's Kid, who remembered with a glare from Ninja Style Dancer to swallow his food before talking.   
  
"I'm an engineer, not a pharmacist. I have no clue how to change the chemical compound in the medication to make it taste better," said Linksano, finishing the glass of water.  90's Kid looked confused then went back to eating his eggs. Linksano sighed. It was a waste to explain to 90's Kid what work he did.   
  
Harvey again loudly flipped another page of the newspaper then folded it.  
  
"Hey Junior, Are you done eating yet? I'd like to hit the road before the traffic starts up," asked Harvey.   
  
"Yep! Thanks for the grub!" 90's Kid said then rushed out the room grabbing his suitcase, trying to beat Harvey to the car.    
  
"You are not driving my car!" yelled Harvey which caused Linkara to wake up slightly, look blearily around then nod off again.  
  
90's Kid had been learning to drive for the past few months and was very touchy on the brakes and gas pedal.  
  
"Aw man!" a much muffled 90's Kid could be heard from the outside hall outside the base's entrance.  
  
"You two make sure the Kid gets some shut eye..." Linkara was gently snoring. "And doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Got it?" said Harvey grabbing his suitcase looking more at Ninja Style Dancer than Linksano when saying this. The two nodded and Harvey and 90's Kid left.   
  
Linksano yawned "I'm going back to bed."   
  
*I'll go put him to bed then go out to do some errands* said the sign that NSD flipped who gingerly lifted Linkara into his arms. Linkara woke up slightly smiled mumbled something which caused the Ninja to turn a slight pink, resettled Linkara in his arms and then poof them off to Linkara's bedroom. Linksano, a bit confused on what he just saw just yawned and went back to bed, gently moving Sky who had sprawled across the bed.   
  
Snuggling back into his boyfriend's arms, Linksano frowned of what just happened in the kitchen when he talked about his medication. He remembered Harvey either frowning or nosily flipping pages in the newspaper when he discussed them. But that could have because he was worried about his gig or because he had to deal with 90's Kid all by himself for the day. Linksano scrunched his face of imagining having to spending a whole day with the teenager—he already had to deal with that already when he just joined Linkara's group. The teenager would NOT shut up the whole time. Linksano couldn't remember if Harvey said anything when he came out either but Harvey didn't talk a lot as it was. Linksano left it as Harvey's reserved personality and fell back asleep.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Harvey Finevoice was not a man who took to change easily. First that stint in Korea that got him hurt, having to bury his baby boy six feet underground, his wife leaving and then being forced through some sort of time vortex bringing him to the future. Then having to deal with Mechakara, Dr. Insano, Vyce, the Entity, Jaeris, the King of Worms and now this.   
  
This was completely different from all those other things but it was still a mystery to him. He would have looked what Linksano was going through online but using a computer was a chore and a half for him and just because gay marriage was passed in the state didn’t mean everyone was open to talk about people who were different so talking to a librarian was out as well.  Coming out as Transgender was good for Linksano as he had never seen the Doctor happy and so relaxed. Even when Chuckles and the Doctor hooked up, the Doc was still jittery as all hell. That was good for him—no, her. Harvey frowned. These pronouns were going to be hard to remember, but right now he had to get out of the rain. For summer in Midwest they have been getting a lot of rain.  Harvey scrambled to get out of the rain and into a store he could swear he didn't see before on the Mag Mile.  
  
Ding!  The bell of the store rang when Harvey stepped into the store with the green whale with the number 42 on it painted on the door.    
  
"I'll be right with you, Mr. Finevoice," called a voice from the back of store which looked a bookstore with way too many potted plants. There were petunias, marigolds, small sunflowers, poppies, some cactus and some sort of plant that Harvey had never seen before. It looked like a cross between a Venus flytrap and Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors and he reached out to touch it. "Don't touch that, Mr. Finevoice, it tends to bite people," said a petite woman with kinky curly blue hair with star shaped beads in it, holding a towel, standing beside Harvey. Harvey jumped at the woman's sudden appearance. After living and working with a ninja he should be used to this by now but this woman was scary. "Here, for your hair," said the woman handing him the towel.   
  
"Thanks," mumbled Harvey looking at the woman apprehensively she looked human but something about her set this sort of chill down your spine.   
  
"What can I do for you Mr. Finevoice?" smiled the woman her earth brown eyes sparkling behind thick purple plastic glasses.  
  
"Just a spot to stay dry until it stops raining," said Harvey drying is hair with the towel. "What do you sell anyway?" he asked looking around the room seeing the bizarre things on the wall. Some of the things looked like something he saw in the museum but others just alien to him.  
  
"I sell information, knowledge, and wishes," drawled the woman walking around to behind the main counter.  
  
Harvey finished drying his hair and paused to take in what the woman had said.  "I understand selling information, but knowledge and wishes?" asked Harvey completely confused by this woman.   
  
"Knowledge is adding information to stuff you already knew and just information by itself is stuff you do not know," said the woman taking out some supplies from under the counter.  
  
"It looks like what you need is knowledge," smirked the woman. Harvey looked at the woman with a blank expression. "You are wondering if the Doctor will still be the same after her transition." Harvey shocked face turned into one of anger.   
  
"How did you…"snarled Harvey.  
  
"I know of many different things Mr. Finevoice. For example, your issues with Linkara looking uncannily like your dead son," flatly said the woman, clearly unamused by Harvey's outburst.  
"You leave them out of this! You better stay away from the Kid!" yelled Harvey, really wishing that he had some sort of weapon on him other than the towel that the woman had given him.   
  
"Mr. Finevoice there is no need to yell. I have no interest in Linkara," replied the woman looking at book on the work bench.  
  
"Then what do you want?" snarled Harvey stepping up to the woman's work bench slamming his hands on the table.  
  
"To answer your question. It is my job to answer questions. I'm a Librarian, "said the woman looking up from the book her nose scrunched up at Harvey's hands on her work table.  
  
Harvey said nothing, but noted to himself that this was the strangest Librarian he had ever met and he should tell Blue and Nimue to keep an eye out for her.   
  
"Am I right about your question whether or not Dr. Linksano will be the same after her transition is complete?" asked the woman, cleaning her glasses.  
  
Harvey opened and closed his mouth frowned then murmured angrily "Yes".   
  
"You humans **always**  have such difficulty with outside appearances," sighed the woman, rolling her eyes.  "You humans are like books each person has their own unique story in them," "The inside of these "books" have the person's past, present, their likes, dislikes, and their personality as a whole. Each book needs a cover or it will fall apart. That is what you humans see as the outside appearance," continued the woman gently removing the inside pages of the book from the cover.  "Sometimes these covers get worn or damaged over time or like this one they just don't fit right," the woman removing the pages completely from the cover and began gluing it to a new cover. "The inside will be the same even in this new cover. Do you get what I'm saying Mr. Finevoice?" implored the woman closing the newly fixed book and placing it on the table behind her.   
  
"I think so..." Harvey said taking in the woman's words.  
  
"Mr. Finevoice, it looks like it has cleared up outside and you don't want to be late for your gig," said the woman cleaning up her supplies. Harvey looked up at the clock it was almost time for his show.  
  
"How much do I owe you?" he asked reaching into his jacket to pull out his wallet.  
  
"Nothing. This is on the house. Now you better hurry if you don't want to be late," smiled the woman.  Harvey dropped the towel he used onto the work bench and left. The woman picked up the book that she had finished fixing which had Dr. Linksano's name embossed in gold on the cover and said to herself, "Doctor, a new chapter in your life has just begun. I hope it will be a good one."   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The woman's words rattled around in Harvey's head the whole time he was in Chicago and even on the way back to the base. 90's Kid's horridly off key singing didn't even knock them out. As 90's Kid ran into the base, Harvey slowly walked, he thought that if the Doc was in, at least he could do was apologize for being an ass as he finally understood what was going on. Harvey was about to ask if Linksano was in when he saw Linkara and his girlfriend asleep on the couch, their heads resting in the Ninja's lap who was gently running his fingers through the two's hair. They looked like they were undisturbed by 90's Kid running in as everyone in the base was used to teenager's behavior. Harvey coughed to get the Ninja's attention "Is the Doc in?"   
  
The Ninja startled almost woke Linkara who mumbled at the sudden movement then fell back asleep. *I didn't see you there Harvey. Linksano is in her lab on Comicron-1 *  
  
Harvey nodded and noticed that the Kid had what looked like bruises or hickies on both sides of his neck that were barely covered by the collar of his shirt, Harvey said nothing but noticed the Ninja's blush on what was visible of his face behind the mask. Harvey didn't know what was going on but whatever it was, he was going to keep out of it he had enough on his plate already.   
  
Hannah was not having a very good day. First he woke with a horrid headache, then he broke his favorite pair of goggles; the replacement pair would take a few more weeks to come in the mail, so he had to wear his regular glasses. Then he had to hassle with the Mad Scientist League for a hour to get them to change their records to the appropriate gender which they still didn't do, and now the tool Linkara wanted was still not working right and he tripled checked everything. Hannah felt like he was going to cry.  
Knock, knock "Hey Doc do you have a minute to talk?" asked Harvey taking off his hat. Linksano sighed. He really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, but he would just get this over with then maybe he could take a nap and get rid of the headache that was starting to come back.  
  
"What do you want Finevoice?" winced Linksano the headache hitting him right in the middle of his forehead.   
  
"What did…Hey now don't cry," said Harvey pulling out his handkerchief out of his jacket pocket.   
  
Crying? He wasn't crying. Linksano touched his face and noticed when he brought his hands down his gloves were slightly wet.   
  
"Princess what's the problem? What's with all these tears now?" asked Harvey, wiping the tears from Linksano's face.  
  
Princess, there was that word again. He wasn't a Princess.  
"There, Princess, all dry. What's making you so upset?" said Harvey pulling the handkerchief away.  
  
Any thought process Linksano had stopped completely when Harvey pulled him into a hug.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for being such an ass recently to you. I finally understand this whole gender thing," admitted Harvey.   
  
Linksano said nothing but the gears were whirring in his—no, her head. Linksano began to sob after a few minutes as it all hit her all at once. If Harvey had taken his taken his time to understand and accept her for who she was, she should be able to do the same. She had been the one keeping herself from feeling complete, no one else had and Harvey had shown her that things were going to be alright. Her unconventional family was behind her supporting her through this journey.    
  
"Thank You" stammered out Hanna through her tears. Harvey said nothing but pulled her tighter into the hug.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Linksano stared at the large flat box sitting on her workbench a few days later. On top was a letter addressed to her on the box written in was clearly Harvey's handwriting. No one else in the group had that type of fluid smooth showy penmanship like Harvey's in the base. She had attempted to work and ignore the box until later, but her curiosity was starting to get the better of her. There was a joke in the Mad Scientist Community that Mad Scientists were part cat and raccoon as they were always curious about boxes and shiny things.   
  
Hannah sighed and put the tool that she was using down then pushed her chair over to the box. The wheeled chairs were a good investment in the lab as they allowed her to get to different areas in her lab quickly. The only problem was when the ship moved sharply or moved violently the chairs tended to send her into the sharp corners of the tables.   
  
Hannah opened the letter and began to read.  
  
~ This Friday Evening you have cordially invited out for an evening of fine dining. Transportation will be provided. Pick up will be at Six O'clock sharp. If you accept this invitation please contact your date for the evening in question ASAP. ~   
  
Hannah reread the letter a few times and noticed that Harvey didn't say what type of clothing she should wear. Formal? Informal? Then she remembered the box. He didn't. Hannah took the lid off the box. He did.  
  
It was a lovely purple dress that had a fold over ascot-like collar. Harvey had remembered that she was self conscious about her neck and the still visible Adam's apple she still had. It had cute buttons and didn't draw attention to her developing breasts. Moving her hands across the dress she found pockets which Harvey didn't know or probably care that it had them. The pockets meant that she didn't have to bring a purse or a bag with her as they were just too cumbersome for a scientist like herself who was always on the go.   
  
Hannah held to dress up to her body and noticed that it looked like it fit perfectly. Harvey must have gotten her measurements from Pollo when he had helped her figure out how to navigate and buy some new clothes online as each store was different when it came to Women's clothing, which was extremely frustrating to go through. Hannah was about to put the dress back into the box when she noticed that there was a matching pair of ballet flats in the box as well that were the correct size. Harvey had thought of everything.   
  
Hannah gently put the dress back into the box and reached into her jacket for her phone. She found Harvey's number and waited a few moments for the call to connect. Before she could say anything when the call connected Harvey said, "Hey Princess, you like the dress I got you?"   
  
"Yes I do. Thank you for it, it is very lovely" said Linksano smiling at the new nickname.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. Does that mean that you are accepting my invitation?" asked Harvey. Hannah softly sighed resettled the phone in a more comfortable against her ear and said with a smile  
  
"Yes I accept you invitation Harvey. But I have no clue how to do makeup."   
  
"Great. Don't worry about that. I'll send the best person for that job on Friday. I should let you get back to work," said Harvey yawning.   
  
"Did I wake you up?" gasped Linksano  
  
"No, just reading the paper. But a nap sounds good though," answered Harvey, yawning again. "Then I should let you get to that nap then" sighed Hannah.  
  
"Friday. Don't you forget," reminded Harvey.  
  
"I won't," said Hannah. With a quick goodbye from both of them they hung up. Putting her phone away, Hannah thought to herself who the person Harvey met by when he said he would send someone over to help her. She'll see who it was when the day came.  
While working, she kept on glancing at the dress; her stomach feeling like it was full of butterflies. This would be her first time wearing a dress. She had been recently experimenting with more clothing choices such as blouses and graphic tees. She hadn't had the courage to try a skirt or dress yet, so she was extremely nervous about wearing it.  
  
The rest of the day went quickly and the next day as well. It was a few hours before the date when Linksano started to panic and began to pace back and forth the living room of their apartment. Sky sighed shooked his head and went over and gently picked up Hannah mid pace and carried her over to the couch sat down with her in his lap. **Hannah everything will go alright, ** signed Sky pressing his forehead to hers.   
  
Giving a quick kiss to Sky's lips Hannah said, "Sorry. Just really nervous. Never did this before."   
  
**Then let me help you relax, ** smiled Boffo, rubbing his hands up and down her back. He then gestured for her to get up temporary so he could lay down on the couch and her to get back on top of him.  
  
Hannah giggled straddling Sky's legs kissing his nose. After a wonderful half hour of kisses, cuddles and all out relaxing when there was a knock on the apartment door. Linksano scrunched up her nose on who was bothering them this late but then she remembered that Harvey was going to send someone over to help her do makeup.  
  
"Coming!" called Linksano quickly getting off Boffo giving him a kiss on the cheek and rushed to the door almost tripping over Susuwatari, the black fluffy cat they had found a year ago and adopted.   
  
When Linksano opened the door there stood Linkara's girlfriend.  
  
"Hey. Harvey sent me over to help," said Viga.  
  
"Yes Harvey said he send someone over. Come on in," said Linksano ushering her into the apartment and shutting the door behind her. "What is the first thing one must do for things of this nature?" asked Linksano trying not to stutter.  
  
"First you need to get dressed. You don't want to mess your makeup putting on clothes," said Viga.   
  
"Yes. T-that makes sense," stuttered Hannah. She took a moment to breathe and thought to herself, I can do this. It is only a piece of fabric.  
  
"Here, Harvey forgot to get these when he got the other stuff he got for you," said Viga handing over something in a plastic bag from the larger bag that she was carrying.  
  
"What is it?" asked Linksano confused by the thing in her hands.    
  
"Tights. Bare thighs rubbing together is irritating as hell, so I thought you might like some," said Viga unbuttoning her jacket.   
  
**Do you need me to help you? ** asked Boffo after hanging up Viga's coat.  
  
"No I don't think I need any help. But if I need any I'll call you," said Hannah, taking a deep breath and walked to their bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Hannah shut the door to the bedroom leaned against and closed her eyes in an attempt to settle her nerves. After a few minutes, she opened them again and then walked to the bed. She took out of the plastic bag and placed them on the bed. She then walked over to the closet and opened the closet doors. The dress hung right in front where she hung it when she brought it home. She hadn't had the heart to put in the back of the closet, no matter how much her anxiety was making her worry earlier in the week. She took the dress off the hanger and shut the closet door and then laid the dress next to the tights.    
  
Hannah took a moment to think she was about to wear a dress in public and she was happy about it.  The tights took a few minutes to figure how to put them on and a few more minutes to get them on without ripping them. They were a bubblegum pink color with an adorable black cat on the bottom of the right leg which went nicely with the dark purple flats. The last thing left was the dress itself to put on.   
  
Hannah reached out to take the dress off the bed but then hesitated.  
  
"Sweetie I need your help," called Linksano bringing her hand to her mouth gently biting her knuckles in nervousness.  A few moments later there was double knock on the bedroom door it was Sky telling her that he was coming in.  The door quickly opened and closed then Hannah felt him wrap his arms around her waist and kiss the back of her neck.    
  
**Harvey would understand if you can't do it.** signed Boffo giving another kiss to the back of Hannah's neck.  
  
"I want to do this. I just need some help…" said Hannah turning around and hugged Sky.   
  
The two hugged for a few minutes the Sky let go and sat down on the edge of the bed. Hannah took a moment to collect herself. She couldn't waste anymore time. Harvey would be here soon. With slightly trembling hands she took off her pajama top and threw it on the bed. Sky gently handed her the dress which she quickly put on to stop her nerves from shaking anymore.  Sky then got up from the bed and straighten the collar of the dress and kissed Hannah on the lips.  **Ready? ** he asked.  Hannah nodded.  
  
"Viga you can come in now," called Linksano to the living room. Viga knocked on the door and opened it.   
  
"Are we ready?" she asked.    
  
"Yes," said Linksano with a nod of affirmation.   
  
**Then I'll leave you two to that then** signed Boffo giving a kiss to Hannah's cheek and walked out of the room.  
  
"Do you have a chair? It will be easier to do this in a chair," asked Viga.  
  
"Um. Yes. It's over here," said Linksano going to the other side of the room and grabbing the chair and bringing it to the connected bathroom.  
  
"You want to do your hair while I get the stuff we need out?" asked Viga putting her bag on the counter.  
  
"Yes, as much as I can do with it being this short," snickered Linksano. Linksano puffed up her hair with some gel then clipped a flower hair clip on the side.  
  
"Ready?" asked Viga after she pinned a towel around Hannah’s shoulders so the makeup wouldn’t get everywhere.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to assume it will be easier to do this without my glasses on," said Linksano, taking off her glasses and sitting down in the chair.  
  
"We're going to use only the bare minimal as we are not sure if you are allergic to any of it," said Viga, opening a small flat container containing blush and picking up a wide fluffy brush.   
  
"Makes sense," said Linksano giggling a bit when the brush touched her skin.   
  
"Don't want to use too much of this blush, you already have a rosy complexion," said Viga closing the blush case and opening a new one that contained purple eye shadow.  
  
"Alright, got it. Not too much blush," confirmed Hannah noting to herself how Viga had put it on if she ever wanted to try it again.  
  
"Now I need you to close your eyes but not tightly," said Viga, getting some eye shadow on a smaller brush. Hannah closed her eyes and felt Viga putting the eye shadow on. "You apply it using short slow strokes starting from the center near the bridge of your nose outward," said Viga closing the eye shadow case when she was finished applying.   
  
Hannah opened her eyes and Viga had a tube of lipstick in her hand. "I need you to open your mouth a bit," said Viga, taking the top of the lipstick tube and screwing it up a bit. Viga then fluidly applied the lipstick starting at the center of the top lip moving the tube toward the right side of Hannah's face. Then she did the bottom and completed the top lip on the left side. She then cleaned up the corners using a wipe.  Viga then folded a tissue in and asked Hannah to close her lips around it. "It helps remove the excess lipstick," said Viga at the confused look Hannah gave her.   
  
"There all done," said Viga, throwing away the trash, taking off the towel and handing Hannah back her glasses. Hannah put them on and blushed when she caught a glimpse of her reflection. "You look lovely, that must be Harvey," said Viga hearing a voice in the living room. Hannah nodded and got up from the chair. Viga left the room giving her a moment to breathe. Hannah then opened the door and walked into the living room. Harvey let out a low whistle making Hannah blush.   
  
Boffo pulled Hannah into a backward hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh stop it. It's only for one night," giggled Hannah  
ruffling Sky's hair. She gave Sky a kiss then broke from the hug.  
  
"Are we ready to go?" asked Harvey chuckling.  
  
"Yes, I just need to get my coat." Harvey helped Hannah get on her coat and gave Sky one last kiss. "I'll see you later."  
  
**Later, ** smiled Boffo picking up Susuwatari before she escaped through the open apartment door.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
"Is everything alright? You haven't said anything in a while," asked Harvey adjusting his hands on the steering wheel.   
  
"Ah, yes everything is fine. Just got a bit lost in thought," said Hannah, straightening the bottom of her dress.  
  
"About what?" asked Harvey, turning the care down a different street.  
  
"An experiment my brother and I did in our youth we attempted to build a more fuel efficient engine for our mother's car."  
  
"That sounds impressive," remarked Harvey, moving his hands slightly on the wheel.   
  
"Our neighbors weren't as impressed as it blew up and shorted out the power on the block for two days during the longest heat wave we had in our planet's history," said Linksano, frowning slightly. "But with the tools I now have, I think I can successfully create one."  
  
There were a few moments of silence then Harvey said, "Well here we are," pulling the car into the parking lot and parked the car.  
  
The restaurant had the strangest name she had ever seen before and she knew tons of scientific words. The two unbuckled their seat belts and Harvey went around the car to open the car door for Hannah. "Thank you," said Hannah with a slight blush.  
  
Hannah stepped out of the car and Harvey shut the car door behind her. The two then walked to the ornate entrance of the building.   
The closer they got to the entrance, the more apprehensive Hannah got that something was bad was going to happen. When they stepped into the lobby she debated in her mind if she should ask if they could go to a less formal setting as she was feeling a bit uncomfortable when Harvey's phone rang.   
  
"Let me get that," said Harvey as he walked off to the side to answer it as it could be  Linkara with an urgent call as Hannah had left her phone at the home sitting in some rice from dropping it some tea earlier.   
  
"Ah-hem" coughed a voice behind Hannah and she turned around to see who it was. "Excuse me  **Sir** , may I help you with something?" asked what seemed to be a waiter. Hannah's heart dropped all those horrid thoughts she had earlier had come true.    
Before Hannah could utter a peep Harvey was behind her,  
  
"We're at the  **Wrong**  location and we should be going," said Harvey to both the waiter and Hannah. Hannah nodded numbly and followed Harvey when he gently tugged on her hand.   
When they got a good distance from the restaurant Harvey turned and faced Hannah. "You can yell at me you know," he said with a sad look on his face.  
  
"No I'm the id…"started Hannah but was interrupted when Harvey pulled her into a hug.   
  
"You are not an idiot, I am. I should have looked up that place up. Now let's go to the place we should have gone to in the first place," said Harvey tightening the hug for a minute then released her. Hannah nodded with a smile.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The building was small one surrounded by two large buildings. It was the kind of building you miss if you weren't looking at it. The well worn sign displaying the name of Momma's had a nice homey feel to it. "Harvey!" cried out a very curvy woman decked out in various shades of red and pink and bright bubblegum pink hair.  
  
"Hey Momma," said Harvey giving the woman a hug.    
  
"And who is this pretty little lady here?"   
  
"A friend and coworker. You can call me Linksano, Mrs.…?" said Hannah blushing.  
  
"Call me Momma, everyone calls me that," said the woman.   
  
"Alright then," smiled Hannah.  
  
Harvey and Hannah sat down at a table and Harvey ordered them some delicious sounding food.  They had a lovely discussion about many different topics while waiting for their food. "How's Jazz doing?" asked Momma to Harvey as she served the food.  
  
"Other than calling me and whining about having to babysit Mrs. Lincane's child, she's alright," said Harvey grabbing a slice of pizza for Hannah and himself. Hannah put together it must have been that Jazz person who had called Harvey earlier.  
  
"You've met Jazz, my piano player before. They were the one who attempted to strangle that guy who horridly sang Bohemian Rhapsody off key at karaoke two years ago," said Harvey taking a sip of his drink. Hannah vaguely remembered that incident. That was one of the worst renditions she had ever heard and the guy was stone cold sober. It would make sense for someone who played music for a living would snap at that.     
  
******************************************************************************  
  
**Hey** signed Sky when Hannah flopped down on their bed later that night.  
  
"Hey" she replied back flipping onto her back.   
  
**How was it? **signed Sky closing his book that he was reading.   
  
"It started a bit shaky but ended well. There are some leftovers in the fridge," said Hannah, petting Susuwatari who was sleeping between the pillows. Boffo leaned over Hannah's sprawled out body and gave her a kiss on the lips. "You are so good to me," she said into the kiss. Sky smiled and gave her another kiss.   
  
****************************************************************************


	3.   The Way I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Linksano is coming to terms with his identity and only hopes his family will too.

Title:  The Way I am  
Characters: Linksano, Boffo, Linkara, NSD, Harvey, 90's Kid, 80's Chick, Pollo, Nimue, Snowflame, Wayne Schlumper, Viga, original characters,  
 Main Pairings:  Boffo/ Linksano  
Warnings:  A few Transphobic remarks and one sex scene  
Summary:  Linksano is coming to terms with his identity and only hopes his family will too.  
Thank you [](http://butterflyslinky.livejournal.com/profile)[**butterflyslinky**](http://butterflyslinky.livejournal.com/) for being my editor.  


"I'm not expert on this stuff you are doing, Doc, but aren't you doing a bit too much at once?" asked Jaeris with a concerned look on his face as he watched Linksano look at a huge collection of charts so Jaeris could return the guns he took.

"I know what I am doing," replied Linksano, writing down some notes and comparing them with the various charts across a table.

"You are looking a bit paler than you normally do, Doc. Are you sure you don't want to sit down?" asked Jaeris, moving from his spot on the wall.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine," she said, scrunching her nose a chart she was having difficulty reading.

>> Information. Dr. Linksano's body temperature is higher than normal, << chimed Nimue. Hannah did not respond to Nimue's remark as she had fainted, Jaeris catching her before she hit the ground. 

"Joanna! A little help here!" he yelled to his wife who was in the next room.

***************************************************************************** 

"Hrm," mumbled Hannah as she woke up feeling very warm in the captain's bedroom where she wasn't there earlier.

"Good you're awake. You gave us quite a scare there," said Joanna, grabbing a thermometer from the side table.

"What happened? How did I get here?" asked Hannah, confused, trying to get out of the bed but having no energy to do so.

"You fainted and Snowflame carried you here. Sweet boy, he called you silly for sleeping on the floor and not in a bed. Open," said Joanna, placing the thermometer into Hannah's mouth. "Called your Doctor. He should be over soon and congratulations you have a fever of 102 degrees," Joanna disclosed, taking the thermometer out when it beeped.

Hannah moaned she hated being sick there was so much work to be done. "Where is everyone else?" asked Hannah snuggling under the bed sheets.

"Probably hovering near the door, I kicked them out as they were being annoying. Boffo's on his way, he is almost done with his shift," Joanna replied cleaning the thermometer.

There was a knock on the door. "Allow them in Nimue," said Hannah. The door swooshed open and in stepped in a man wearing a blue Starfleet uniform and a lab coat.  "Hi Dr. Fielder," coughed Hannah.

"Doctor, if you wanted to move up your appointment you could have just rescheduled," said the Doctor in a joking tone.  Hannah giggled which devolved into more coughing. "How's my patient feeling?" asked the Doctor placing his bag on the side table.

"Bleh," replied Hannah sticking her tongue out then coughing.

"She has a fever of 102°," said Joanna getting up from her chair so the doctor could finish his examination in piece. The Doctor nodded and Joanna took her leave.

*****************************************************************************

"Alright, your heart rate and blood pressure are good. You have a wicked cough but it doesn't sound like pneumonia. Your hormone levels are good as well. It looks what you have caught is the Flu, it goes around a lot this time of year," said the Doctor putting his equipment back into his bag.

The Flu? She must have gotten it from 90's Kid, who got it after making a snowman with 80's Dan without a jacket. 90's Kid had been dealing with it for the past two weeks and hadn't been able to shake it off yet.

>>Information. Boffo has arrived, << chimed Nimue.

"Let him in Nimue," sniffled Hannah her nose starting to run.

"Ah!" cried Linkara, NSD, and 90's Kid as they fell when the door swooshed open.

"I told you mooks not to lean on the door," chastised Harvey shaking his head at the poor display of manners his coworkers were showing. Hannah giggled.

"Sorry I got you sick and junk," said the really stuffed up sounding 90's Kid.

"It's alright 90's Kid. You need to be in bed yourself getting better," said Hannah in a slightly stern tone.

"BED!" yelled Snowflame, who ran over to the door and scooped up 90's Kid into his arms without any effort.

"Alright dude I'll go back to bed," 90's Kid said before he started to cough again. Nimue then teleported the two back to the base.

Ninja Style Dancer meanwhile was helping the very red Linkara from the floor.

"Kid, are you alright? You're as red as a tomato. Do you need the Doc to look at you?" asked the concerned Harvey.

"I'm fine!" squeaked Linkara as he let go of Ninja Style Dancer's hand when he got off the floor.

Harvey raised an eyebrow but said nothing of the two's closeness.

"Does this happen often?" asked the very confused Dr. Fielder.

**Yes, actually it does, ** honked Sky as he stepped into the room and the door shut behind him.

** How is she doing? ** Sky continued walking over to the bed.

"She has the flu. She needs to get some rest and drink plenty of fluids and she'll be back to normal in no time at all. The most pressing issue is the fever at the moment but that can be easily taken care of with some basic medication," said the Doctor, getting up from the chair.

Sky nodded.

"Call me if anything else develops" continued the Doctor, grabbing his bag and walked out the door.

**Hey how are you feeling? ** signed Sky, putting down the backpack that he was carrying onto the chair and ruffling Hannah's hair.

"Bleh," moaned Hannah with less energy than she had earlier. Sky smiled slightly.

**Let's get some medication and a nap in you and I'll go make us some lunch ok? ** signed Boffo, turning down the sheets a bit.

"Okay," Hannah yawned. Hannah took the medication and Boffo helped her into some pajamas and sweatshirt that were in the backpack.

When Hannah was back under the covers, Sky signed *I have something that you can snuggle while you nap. **

"You?" smiled Hannah looking like she was about to nod off.

**No, other than me and not Susu either, ** Sky smiled back and pulled out a plush whale; who was well worn around some the edges and patched in others, from the backpack.

"Petunia!" exclaimed Hannah using the last of her energy took the plush toy and hugged it. "Thank you," she said right before nodding off.

Sky gently took off her glasses and put them on the side table then kissed her forehead.

*************************************************************************

Hannah was feeling a little better after a few days of rest when Pollo came into the Captain's quarters carrying a flat item. It was the tablet that she had made with her brother so they could communicate still when she had left their home planet.

It had stopped working when she got onto this planet along with her anchor. Why would Pollo have it?  >I believe this is yours, correct? < asked Pollo tilting a bit so Hannah could grab the tablet.

"Yes it is. My brother and I created it together so we could still communicate when I left my home planet. It hasn't worked since I arrived on this planet," said Hannah with a frown.

>I detected a very weak signal coming from it so I boosted the signal and fixed a few broken wires with some help from Eliza. < began Pollo before he was pulled into a hug.

"Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You," said Hannah her voice full of joy.

>You're welcome. I should let you get back to resting< said Pollo when Hannah released the hug. Hannah nodded the yawned the medicine she had taken earlier started to kick in. Pollo left when Hannah nodded off snuggled under the blankets hugging the tablet.

***************************************************************************

** Hey** honked Sky walking into the Captain's bedroom carrying a plate of sandwiches.

"Hey" replied Hannah looking up from the tablet in her lap. Hannah scooted forward so Sky could slide in behind her.

The two ate for a while when Sky signed ** What's that you have been looking at? **

"It's the tablet my brother and I used to communicate with each other when I left but then it broke…Pollo fixed it," Hannah said with a smile then frowned.

Boffo understood at once what the problem was and pulled her into a backwards hug. Sky then tilted Hannah's face towards his and gave her a reassuring kiss. When they pulled apart Sky signed **I'll be here right beside you supporting you no matter what happens**

Hannah rubbed her eyes wiping the few tears that had fallen and took a deep breath and woke the tablet from its sleep mode. The tablet took a few minutes to be fully functional as it was in sleep mode for many years. Sky held her hand as she pressed the call button and waited for the call to connect.

Hannah was about to lose hope when the tablet did nothing for a few minutes then the tablet emitted a loud static noise like someone was messing with the microphone. After a minute the static stopped and a voice came over the tablet, "Hello?" it asked.

"Wayne?!" asked Hannah noting how familiar the voice that spoke.

"Oscar?" asked the voice right back then mumbled, "Stupid screen work damn it." A few minutes of some banging and muttered swear words the tablet screen switched from a black screen to a man that looked like Dr. Insano with thick framed glasses instead of goggles if Sky had any say in it.

"Wayne!" said Hannah her face full with joy.

"Oscar! I can't believe it's you," said Wayne running his hands through his messy dark brown hair.

"I know…I wanted to contact you but the tablet stopped working and my anchor stopped working after landing on this planet," admitted Hannah with a frown.

"What planet are you on?" asked Wayne straitening his glasses.

"Earth 4W-2" replied Hannah. "Where are you? It doesn't look like our house," she continued.

"On the USS Tesla, it was recently commissioned after what happened to our planet after Vyce left it with his raving about some devourer of worlds bull crap," answered Wayne, scrunching up his nose.

"Um… that thing Vyce was rambling about was real. The less said about it would be the best course of action. All you need to know about it is it is dead and gone," said Hannah with a grimace.

Wayne raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked her brother

“Yeah everyone made it out alright even father,” said Wayne.

Hannah grimaced.

“He’s on a totally different ship so I have no clue where he is, preferably far far away from any of us,” acknowledged Wayne noticing his sibling grimace.

“How Mom doing?” asked Hannah changing the subject from their father.

“Being her usual self. The Captain’s ticked off at her again. She has beaten him at chess for the umpteenth time since we started this journey,” Wayne smirked

“When will people learn you will never beat a Schlumper at chess,” laughed Hannah.

“Come to think of I don’t remember Brittany getting on any of the ships,” said Wayne remembering someone.

 

“Spoonette?!” gasped Hannah blushing then covered her face with her hands. 

When she took her hands from her face she finally notices Sky signing out of the corner of her eyes she turned slightly to face him.

Wayne also noticed for the first time the person behind his sibling.

"Who are you signing to Sky?" she asked confused.

** A little boy there in the back. He's been telling me about his favorite dinosaurs, ** Sky signed  
.   
Wayne turned around in his chair and noticed that a boy was sitting on a lab table playing with some plastic and fabric dinosaurs.   
"Nemo! What have I told you about playing in my lab? I could be do very dangerous work and I don't want you to get hurt," scolded Wayne to the boy.  "Come on now I would like you to meet someone," he continued, holding his arms out for the boy to jump into his arms.

The boy jumped off the table and ran into his arms giggling. Wayne turned the chair around to face the screen again and said "Oscar I would like you to meet someone…. This is Nemo my son."

"Hello Nemo," said Hannah waving.

"Hello!" yelled Nemo waving back.

"Volume, Nemo. Let me fix that for you," he said taking a hearing aid out of the child's ear turning the dial a bit and placing it back in.  "Better?" he asked.

The child nodded.

"How old is he?" asked Hannah with a smile.

"Two, almost three in a few months," said Wayne, tickling his sons belly with a plush dinosaur.

"I wants a Dinosaur for my birthday!" giggled the boy his curly black hair flopping about.

"We’ll see about it," Wayne said shaking his head jokingly.

"There you are, time for bed Mister," said a female voice coming into the room.

"80's Chick?" asked Hannah recognizing the voice.

"Oh gag me a spoon I haven't been called that in years. Oscar is that you?" asked Maggie her hair now longer and less messy was tied into a braid.

"Yes it's me. How are you doing?" Hannah asked.

"Good. I would love to talk more but this squirmy one needs to be in bed. Its way past his bedtime," she said picking up the boys from his father's arms.  "Say goodnight now," she said grabbing the plush dinosaur.

"Night!" called Nemo as the two left the room.

"You got married and had a kid. Man I've missed a lot since I've been gone," Hannah said with a sigh.

"Yes you kind of have missed a lot," said Wayne with a sigh. "But now let's get down to business. What's with you? Every time I say your name it looks like you want to tell me something but you don't," continued Wayne with a serious look on his face.

"I…." started Hannah then closed her mouth shaking her head.

"Don't lie. I know something is on your mind. We're siblings, I know everything about you and I know when you are lying," said Wayne with a frown.

Hannah took a deep breath and covered her face with her hands. Sky took one of her hands and gave a kiss on the back of it to help her calm down.

"It's not Oscar anymore…. Its back to Hannah…I'm…. Trans," choked out Hannah in panic.

Wayne smiled a bit and then before he could speak a different female voice said "No matter what gender you are, you will always be my child and still are not matter what you look like on the outside. And we will support you on your journey"

"Mom?" asked Hannah tears starting to run down her face.

"Hi sweetie. How are you doing?" asked Ms. Schlumper asked her daughter.

"Very good now," replied Hannah wiping the tears from her face and smiling.

Later that night after a lot of catching up and introducing Sky as her boyfriend to her family Hannah fell asleep peacefully dreaming of when her family would meet together in person soon.

****************************************************************************

** We have only a block to go, ** honked Sky as they walked down a street on a lovely spring day.

"Are you sure that your parents are going to like me?" asked Hannah, stopping a minute to adjust one shoe.

Sky spun around and gently cupped her face with his hands and kissed her on the lips when they pulled apart he signed ** I wouldn't have brought you over if I didn't think that they'll love you. **

Hannah smiled but was still worried.

The two walked for a bit longer when the two stopped at a butter cream yellow colonial style house. Sky unlocked the picket fence and ushered Hannah into the yard shutting the gate behind him.

When they got to the door, Sky grabbed Hannah's hand, squeezing it to reassure her, then he pressed the doorbell.   
The door was opened by a woman who was the same size as Sky and had a darker shade of curly blonde hair.

"Sky!" cried the woman pulling Sky into a hug.

**Hi Mom, ** signed Sky when she released the hug.

"So who's this lovely lady?" asked Mrs. Celest noticing Hannah.

**Hannah, my girlfriend, ** signed Sky, Hannah blushed.

"Hello," squeaked Hannah very shy and startled when Sky's mother pulled her into a hug.

"Come on in you two. Mrs. Greple is here as well, but she should be leaving soon," said Mrs. Celest, releasing the hug and stepping further into the house.

Sky made a face of disgust after shutting the door behind them.

Hannah was about to ask what the problem was when she heard what most likely was Mrs. Greple call someone a tranny making her freeze mid-step near the kitchen.

Sky grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her over to a flight of stairs that led to the second floor and sat her down upon them.    
An old English sheepdog that was sleeping near the stairs woke and went to see who this new person was sense they were sad laid her head on their knee until they started softly petting them.

When Hannah said nothing other than pet Star the dog looking like she was about to cry, Sky pulled her into a hard kiss. When they pulled apart Sky wiped some tears that started to fall from Hannah's eyes.

Before Sky could sign any words of comfort Sky's father popped his head from the kitchen.

"That's where you two are. The coast is clear Mrs. Greple the witch is gone," said Mr. Celest.

"Jupiter! She could hear you!" called Mrs. Celest from the kitchen.

"I don't care, Luna. She's a horrid woman using that awful term. All the words that come out that woman's mouth are awful," said Mr. Celest, rolling his eyes and popping his head back into the kitchen.

**Yeah Mrs. Greple is a really awful person. A few years ago she attempted to get her grandson institutionalized for kissing his classmate on the cheek. He was seven, ** signed Sky helping Hannah up from the stairs.

Hannah decided instead to pull Sky back down and into a hard kiss that he quickly responded back to. Sky was confused but went along with it. The two pulled apart a minute later breathing heavily.

Sky had a questioning look on his face when his breathing returned to normal Hannah said nothing but blushed. The two straighten their clothes and got up and went to the kitchen, Star following at their heels.

***************************************************************************

After a lovely conversation that left Sky flustered and embarrassed too many times to count, Sky showed Hannah around his childhood home.

Hannah cooed at all the old baby pictures that lined the walls. Her cooing stopped when she noticed a picture of Sky what seemed to be prom being kissed on the cheek by a girl in a very pink dress.

She knew she shouldn't feel these feelings and it happened in the past before she met him but a wave of jealousy washed over her.

**She's my cousin. Our school's did a joint prom as it was cheaper for the schools to get a deal that way, ** signed Sky, noticing the look on Hannah's face.

Hannah turned an embarrassing shade of red. Sky kissed her forehead took her hand and led her upstairs to show her his old bedroom.

The two stopped at a door painted in a rainbow pattern. Hannah giggled.

**What? ** signed Sky in confusion.

"It's so you," she giggled then squeaked when Sky picked her up and opened to the door to his bedroom.

He shut the door with his foot then placed Hannah on the bed. She laid out comfortably across the bed and giggled again when Sky leaned over her and gave her another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her kissing him feverously. Sky rolled over and snuggled closed to Hannah. The two lay there a few minutes basking in each other warmth when they heard the call for dinner.

*****************************************************************************

After dinner Hannah went to look for Sky, who wasn't in his room. His parents suggested that he might be in the tree house in the backyard. She went to the tree house; that had an actual set of stairs instead of a rope ladder or post nailed into the tree, and found Sky looking up at the night sky.

"What are you doing?" she asked sitting down next to him.

**Looking at the stars. Want to join me? ** he asked, wrapping an arm around her.

Hannah nodded. She scooted closed into his embrace. A minute later Sky wrapped a blanket that was left in the tree house around the both of them.

"You are so good to me," Hannah murmured her eyes closing a bit.

****************************************************************************  
[  
](http://tgwtg-fic.livejournal.com/1032552.html#cutid1)


	4.   The Way I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Linksano is coming to terms with his identity and only hopes his family will too.

Title:  The Way I am  
Characters: Linksano, Boffo, Linkara, NSD, Harvey, 90's Kid, 80's Chick, Pollo, Nimue, Snowflame, Wayne Schlumper, Viga, original characters,  
 Main Pairings:  Boffo/ Linksano  
Warnings:  A few Transphobic remarks and one sex scene  
Summary:  Linksano is coming to terms with his identity and only hopes his family will too.  
Thank you [](http://butterflyslinky.livejournal.com/profile)[**butterflyslinky**](http://butterflyslinky.livejournal.com/) for being my editor.

  
Today was the day, the day of her surgery. It took a bit longer than she wanted. There were many bumps and stumbles getting here. First, dealing with the insurance was a hassle. Then trying to find a surgeon to do it was a pain as well. She was glad that Star Fleet had the surgeon she needed, but trying to figure out a time when they had a free space in their schedule to do it was a trip and a half. Star Fleet had a tendency to send their surgeons into deep space at moment's notice. The other problem that she had faced was all the various villains that kept on attacking, preventing her from being sure that she would have the time to relax and not worry about having Linkara calling her about a new enemy attacking and needing help.

Sitting in the bed she couldn't help but think what she should do while resting that she doing for a few months. She hated doing nothing while everyone else did work. She knew she could probably return to work after a few weeks, but Linkara's worrying nature probably wouldn't allow her to do anything, even if she was just doing calculations for an invention.

Sky was sitting next to the bed reading his textbook for his childhood psychology class he was taking. Sky had decided to go back to school to become a childhood therapist. It took some time to figure out when he could take classes between his volunteer hours at the hospital, nursing home and the various birthday parties that he entertained at but he had managed  
.  
Sky stretched and placed the textbook onto the table next to the bed then looked at his phone.

** I'm going to get a cup of tea. The others just messaged me and they are on their way, ** signed Sky getting up from his chair then kissed her forehead.

"Alright," smiled Hannah going back to her book.

*****************************************************************************

"Do you know what room she’s in?" asked Harvey as he walked behind Linkara and Ninja Style Dancer who were walking in tandem it almost looked like they were holding hands as they walked down the medical wing of the space port.

"I thought you had that information," said Linkara, who had stopped walking and turned around to look at Harvey.

**I guess we will wait in the waiting area until our colleague Boffo returns from the cafeteria to go the room. As we do not know what name the Doctor is signed under, ** said the sign that NSD flipped over. NSD was right. None of them knew Boffo or Linksano's real names or preferred name in Linksano's case. They only knew their professional names.

"Dudes, a little help here," said 90's Kid who struggled under the weight of a large teddy bear.

"Why did you pick such a big bear?" grunted Linkara, as they dropped the bear into a chair in the waiting area.

"Cause it looks so radical!" almost yelled 90's Kid who remembered that there were other people here who healing and junk and needed their rest too. The bear in question was tie- dyed colored and was about the size of a small child.

"Whoa…That's big," said a childlike voice coming from behind them. The group turned around and noticed a lone small child with messy black hair, blue-green eyes holding a plush dinosaur standing in the hallway.

Before any of them could ask the child where their parents were a voice down the hall said "Nemo! What have I told you about wandering ahead of us?" The voice sounded familiar to the group but they couldn't place it.

"So-rry Daddy," said the boy turning around to face his father holding his dinosaur plush to his mouth.

"What were you looking at anyway?" asked the Father his voice getting closer.

"Bear," said the child now running to his father and started to pull him along to show him what he had seen.

"Insano?" inquired Linkara when the man came into view. Linkara reached for his gun then he remembered that he had left her Pollo at the Base as weapons were not allowed in the medical wing of the spaceport. Pollo was left at the base as his electronics might interfere with the sensitive medical equipment.

"Um… Do I know you as you seem to know my old DnD name?" asked the man with the boy his hair falling in front of eyes and he brushed it away.

Before Linkara could respond the boy yelled "Sky!" and ran off to hug him. Boffo effortlessly picked him up without spilling his tea and took out his horn out of his pocket.

** Wayne, I didn't know you would be here. She'll be so surprised, ** honked Boffo.

"We just landed about a half hour ago. I got your message and hurried over before they knocked her out," said Wayne taking Nemo from Boffo and placing him on the floor and giving him another plush dinosaur to play with out of his jacket.

"Ummm…" said Harvey and Linkara; 90's Kid was too busy as Nemo decided to show him his dinosaur collection.

"Oh how rude of me...Ow!" said Wayne getting hit the back of the head with a book.

"What did I tell you about wandering off ahead without us? We want to see her too you know," said a woman with black braided hair brandishing a book in her hands.

"Sorry dear. I got a bit too excited," said Wayne looking a bit guilty.

"I'm Wayne, this is Maggie my wife, our son Nemo, and my mother. I'm Hannah's older brother," Wayne continued.

The rest of the group had a confused look on their face other than Boffo.

*I think he is referring to Linksano**said the sign that NSD held.

Wayne began to laugh "I can't believe she used her old DnD name," he managed to choke out between laughing.

**It's almost time for her surgery. Do you want to see her before she gets puts under? ** asked Boffo.

"Yes. Hm… Can I borrow that bear?" asked Wayne with a smirk on his face.

**************************************************************************

At the knocking at the door of her room Hannah looked up from the book she was reading. "Come on in," she said closing the book and putting it on the side table. When the door opened in stepped a person holding a huge tie-dyed bear in front of their face which made Hannah raise an eyebrow.

Hannah looked over the person for a moment then said, "90's Kid definitely chose that."

"Hm. That's the boy's name. Nemo has taken quite a shine to him," said Wayne putting the bear into one of the chairs.

"Wayne!" exclaimed shocked that she was actually seeing her brother in person after so many years.

"Hey..." said Wayne pulling her into a hug.”You really use your old DnD name as your professional name?" he said with a smirk when he released the hug.

"It was the only thing I could think of at the moment," huffed Hannah her cheeks puffed out in annoyed manner. "It's good to see you again. When did you get in?" she asked when her temper calmed a bit.

"About a half hour ago," said Wayne fixing his glasses.

There was another knock on the door.

"Come on in," called Hannah. Sky was the first one in follow by the rest of the group.

"Mom!" said Hannah when her mom came in, Ms. Schlumper gave her daughter a nice long hug.

"Oh!" exclaimed when Hannah caught sight of her sister-in-law who came in last.

"I know. I look as big as a house," said Maggie laughing her hands on her very pregnant belly.

"How far along?" asked Hannah laying a hand on her sister-in-law's belly at her nodded approval to do so.

"Five months. Feels so much longer though. It's a girl," she said with a smile when Hannah's face lit up with joy when she felt the baby kick her hand. 

"I wanted a dinosaur, not a baby sister," whined Nemo, who was playing with 90's Kid's hat. The adults laughed.

Hannah took a few minutes to introduce her family to her extended mismatched family when there was another knock on the door and a nurse stepped into the room.

"Oh Sweet Fudge. That's a lot of people," exclaimed the nurse taken aback on how many people were in the room.

"It's time?" asked Hannah straitening the gown she was wearing.

"Yes," replied the nurse.

The rest of the group said they well wishes for a speedy recovery leaving Hannah, Sky and the Nurse in the room.

**We'll see you when you get up** signed Sky kissing her forehead.

"Okay," replied Hannah settling back under the sheets.

******************************************************************************

"Hrm..." mumbled Hannah as she started to wake up after her surgery.

Sky looked up from his book when he heard her move a bit.

** Hey, How you are you feeling? ** he signed fixing her pillow a bit.

"Achy," she mumbled wincing a bit when she moved.

**I'll get you your nurse and she'll get you something for that. The Doctor should be in soon to tell you what to do during your healing process. Ok? ** he signed then kissed her forehead.

"Ok. You are so good to me" She mumbled still a bit groggy.

******************************************************************************

"Stop it you," giggled Hannah as Sky and her walked back to their apartment after a date the fall leaves crunching underneath their shoes. Sky ignored her request and continued to leave little kisses up her neck as they continued to walk up the stairs their apartment door.

When they got to the door Hannah wrapped her arms around Sky's neck and started to pull him down for a proper kiss when a voice said  " Goodnight you two."

The two startled turned a bright shade of red.

" Good Night Mrs. Muller," said Hannah then mumbled  "Noisy old woman." The woman unlocked her door and went inside then the two were the only ones left in the hall.

The two began to laugh after a few minutes of silence.

Sky then picked up Hannah who squeaked in surprise unlocked the door to their apartment. Sky put her back down shut the door then spun her so her back was flush against the closed door and pressed his lips to hers. Hannah melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her body against his.

When they broke apart from their kiss their heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the late hour. Sky had a look in his eye that asked a question that Hannah knew what her answer would be.

"Yes," she kissed him "I want to do this," she continued, her face heating up. Sky smiled and began to kiss her again. Hannah moaned when Sky placed his hands on her hips and began rubbing them sensually.

Continuing their kissing, they attempted to head to their bedroom without knocking into anything. They didn't get far when Sky tripped over a cat toy that was on the floor, making him fall backwards with Hannah in his arms onto the floor. The two didn't seem to mind and continued kissing each other. Hannah hiked up the bottom of her dress and straddled his hips and began to unbutton Sky's shirt leaving little kiss marks where the shirt originally lay.

**A bit impatient aren't we? **signed Sky running his hands through her hair.

"And you aren't?" smirked Hannah leaning down to kiss him on the mouth when her phone began to ring.

"Maybe if we ignore it, it will stop," said Hannah annoyed. Her phone continued to ring along with Sky's, which started going off a minute after hers started. Then all of sudden the phones stopped ringing and Hannah sighed resting her head on Sky's chest.

Hannah's communicator then began to chirp Hannah answered it with a sigh, "Yes?"

>>Information. Comicron-1 is currently under attack and Linkara requests your immediate assistance<< replied Nimue.  
Before Hannah could tell Nimue to wait a minute so they could get ready, Nimue teleported them over to the ship.

*****************************************************************************

They materialized in the back of the battle in one of the storage bays on Comicron-1. They turned a bright shade of pink when they noticed that the others were looking at them, other than Linkara who kept on firing at the huge tar-like creature that was throwing things around the storage bay.

"A little help here! We can discuss what they were doing later!" yelled Linkara continuing to fire at the creature the creature responded by screaming and throwing a crate at him which Linkara blocked with his magic.

"No we're not!" yelled Hannah getting up and scrambling behind some stacked crates Sky following buttoning his shirt up.

"What is that thing?" she asked, catching the phaser that was tossed to her from Harvey.

"Don't know. Whatever it is it stowed away on the ship when we did an errand for Allen. Nothing so far seems to hurt it or stun it," replied Harvey while 90's Kid unloaded a few impressive shots into the creature's stomach, but that did nothing but annoy the creature further.

Ninja Style Dancer threw some shuriken at the creature while Pollo fired upon it so 90's Kid could retreat a bit and get better cover when the creature lunged to grab them. Pollo and 90's Kid were able to avoid the creature's giant tendrils but Ninja Style Dance was not.  
The creature was able to grab Ninja's arm and hoist him up toward its mouth. Ninja attempted to kick the creature while the group fired their weapons to get him free but only succeeding in angering the creature more. The creature tightened its grip on Ninja's arm breaking it making him silently scream in pain behind his mask.

Hannah attempted to shot the creature to get it to release Ninja Style Dance but her shot went wild and hit a canister near the creature cracking it open and knocking it over spilling it contents onto part of the creature.  What happen next happened in a blur. The creature shrieked in pain when the chemical touched its skin tossing Ninja Style Dancer toward the back of the storage container.

"Hib-!" yelled Linkara the creature screaming cutting him off. Linkara ran over to where Ninja lay on the ground not moving Sky following him.

"What did I hit?" asked Hannah to Pollo trying to be heard over the creature's screams.

Pollo scanned the container > Liquid Nitrogen< he replied firing at the creature.

It took a few seconds for the information to kick into Hannah's brain then she yelled "Aim at the canisters! They have Liquid Nitrogen in them. It should freeze the creature!"

The group took aim and began firing at the containers. A huge beam from Linkara's gun broke open the canisters spilling them all over the creature. The creature screamed in pain for a few minutes then all of a sudden it stopped. It was frozen solid.

90's Kid gun went off shattering the creature into icy hunks all over the storage bay floor. "Sorry!" yelled 90's Kid.

"Blue, call emergency services for Ninja and we'll clean up this mess," said Harvey glancing over to Linkara who had Ninja's head resting in his lap who's broken arm was placed in a simple sling and splint by Sky.

******************************************************************************

"He should be waking up soon. When he does he should take the pain medication that I prescribed if he is feeling any pain," said the doctor, gathering up his things.

"Okay," said Linkara glancing back down sadly at the sleeping form of Ninja Style Dancer his arm in a proper cast and sling.  The Doctor took his leave.

Ninja Style Dancer woke a few minutes later.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Linkara with a sad smile.

Ninja shook his non-broken arm back and forth a bit to show how he was feeling then he attempted to sit up and failed.  Linkara helped him sit up then mumbled, "You should hate me. I got you hurt. I'm a terrible leader."

Ninja sighed and pulled down his mask.

"Hib..." started Linkara but was silenced when Ninja Style Dancer pulled him down for a kiss.

"Hibiki" said Linkara when they pulled apart.

"I'll never hate you, I love you. You are not a bad leader neither of us knew this was going to happen," said Ninja Style Dancer his deep voice sounding a bit dry from a few hours of non-use. Linkara smiled leaning into Hibiki's hand that rested on his cheek.

Nimue chimed >>Information: Viga is here<<

"Let her in" said Linkara smiling. The door opened and she stepped into the Captain's bedroom the door shutting behind her.

"I'm gone for a few hours and one of you gets hurt. Do you two need a babysitter?" Viga said laughing.

"No," both men said giving her a kiss.

"Stay?" asked Hibiki a little later after the medication he took started to kick in making him sleepy.

"Yes," said Linkara and Viga kissing his forehead snuggling against his sides in the bed.

******************************************************************************

"Okay that's all done," said Hannah dusting her hand on her dress.

"Ahh! Oh it's you don't do that. You startled me," said Hannah when Sky pulled her against the wall.

**Sorry. Are you alright? ** he signed, cupping his hands around her cheeks and kissing her.

"Yep. No scrapes or bruises. Now let's get back to what we were doing earlier," smiled Hannah wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sky bunched up the bottom of Hannah's dress the lifted her up by the backs of her thighs. Hannah then wrapped her legs hooking her ankles around his waist. Before Hannah began kissing him she said, "Nimue can please teleport us back to our apartment?"

They teleported away, unaware that Harvey and 90's Kid were watching their display of affection.

******************************************************************************

"Um…Junior…" began Harvey when they were in the observation deck.

"You don't have to give me the talk Harvey-dude. I know what they are going to do," said 90's Kid straightening his cap.

Harvey was taken aback.

"Cha, I had that talk back in high school and junk," said 90's Kid rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

90's Kid then bit his lip unsure he should continue talking or not.

"Junior?" asked Harvey concerned.

"You know they say that your first time is going to be awesome and junk?" 90's Kid began. "Dan and I tried it a few times. But it didn't seemed as awesome as everyone said and junk."

Harvey sat next to him on the couch.

"We looked it up online and stuff and they said we're Asexual or Ace. Feels good to know that we are not the only ones that feel this way," said 90's Kid, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"I just wish that they get a room and stuff. It's just awkward and junk to look at, especially Linkara-dude and Ninja and his girlfriend. They are not hiding as well as they think and junk," said 90's Kid scrunching up his nose.

Harvey laughed. "Let's go order a pizza. We've done enough work today and we deserve it. You pick the toppings. No chocolate," he said getting up from couch.

"Aww, man that's the best one. You don't know what you're missing, Harvey-dude," said 90's Kid following him.

 AUTHOR NOTE: NEXT PART CONTAINS A SEX SCENE GO TO CHAPTER 5 IF ONE DOES NOT LIKE IT

******************************************************************************  
Sky and Hannah materialized in their living room. As Sky walked toward the bedroom carrying Hannah, she attempted to unbutton his shirt again without releasing her lips from his. Sky nudged their bedroom door open with his foot then carried her over to the bed laying her on it.

She pulled him down on top of her so that she could feel his body heat closer to hers. When he released the kiss a few moments later, she let out a whine of disappointment.

**Have to shut the door** he signed, taking some deep breaths. He quickly got up and shut the bedroom door, tossing his almost completely unbuttoned shirt on the floor and kicked off his shoes.

Hannah attempted to sit up and take off her shoes, but Sky signed ** Let me get that**

Hannah nodded trying to calm her breathing down.

Sky bent down and slipped of Hannah's shoes, kissing the inner ankles of her stocking covered legs making her giggle. His hands then went under her dress pulling down her gray tights tossing them over in the same direction of his shirt.

Sky then got off his knees and leaned over Hannah, kissing her pulling her sweater over her head knocking her glasses askew making both of them laugh. Hannah took off her glasses and placed them on the side table then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him on top of her.

While Sky returned to kissing her, he unbuttoned the few buttons on her dress while Hannah worked on getting off his belt and pants off. Hannah let out a frustrated noise when she couldn't seem to get his pants off and pushed him back a bit so she could get a better angle on them.

Sky didn't seem to mind and began to kiss her neck, leaving little hickeys while she finally got his belt unbuckled and his pants unzipped and started to pushed them down. Sky kicked them off and pushed her back down on the bed pulling her [ dress ](http://www.modcloth.com/shop/dresses/education-alfresco-dress) over her head and tossing it into a corner of the room.

The two rolled around their bed in their undergarments making out till Sky stopped and signed **You're shaking. We can stop if you are not ready. **   
   
"I really want to do this. I'm just cold," she replied sheepishly. Sky smiled kissed her forehead then got up from the bed and went to the bedroom door opening it; Susuwatari who was hiding under the bed following him out the room. Hannah heard a few beeps the room started to get warmer then Sky came back into the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

** Is that better? ** he asked walking back over to the bed.

Hannah nodded spreading her arms open for a hug which he returned resting his head on the top of her breasts for a few minutes. Sky then scooted down a bit and began leaving little kisses up her stomach making her giggle and moan. When he got to her bra Hannah nodded and he unclipped it tossing it into the corner. Sky began to suck and rub her breasts making Hannah moan and arch her back into his mouth. Hannah felt a pleasant warm feeling run down her spine which stopped when Sky released his mouth from her breasts making her whine.

He began to rub his hands up and down her waist making her moan again before his hands stopped at her cranberry colored panties as waiting for her response to go on. Hannah nodded breathlessly and he slowly pulled the garment down and dropped it on the floor, leaving her naked on the bed. Sky kissed her on the lips then down her neck, stomach and hips down to her thighs stopping every so often to give a spot a hickey.

He placed one of the small decorative pillows that lay about the bed under her lower back so her back wouldn't hurt. Sky gently spread Hannah's thighs and placed her legs on the back of her shoulders then leaned down and began to kiss the insides of her thighs.  A few minutes Hannah began to squirm in impatience moaning, "Come o... Oh!" when Sky finally licked her clit making her see stars in her eyes. He continued when her breathing calmed down a bit and she placed her hands in his hair. Hannah's mind couldn't think straight the constant tingling sensation going up and down her spine making it very difficult to talk in complete sentences. She wondered if they were too loud that their neighbors would hear but she didn't seem to care after Sky did something amazing with his tongue making her almost scream in pleasure.

She began to whine when Sky took her legs off his shoulders, but then stopped when he reached in his side drawer for a condom and lube.

**Are you alright? ** he asked noticing her look  
.  
"Yeah, just a bit nervous as all," she replied a bit out of breath.

"Then we'll take it slow," he signed kissing her.

"Not that slow," she giggled, flipping him over so that she was straddling his boxer covered waist then began to lick and nibble his collarbone making him let out a silent moan.

He allowed this to continue for a few more minutes then gently pushed her off so he could remove his boxers which he tossed off onto the floor.  He then scooted back toward the headboard, tossing a few of the pillows onto the floor. 

"I told you that we have too many," said Hannah teasingly. Sky rolled his eyes and opened the condom package.

Hannah reached out her hand which Sky gently grabbed and they together rolled the condom down his length, his hand firm and comforting over her slightly shaking one. When they had gotten the condom all the way down his length he released his hand off hers but hers stayed a bit longer trailing her fingers up and down his length feeling the warmth of his body heat and the coldness of the lube under her fingertips sending a chill of excitement down her spine.

He took her hand off his length after a few seconds then gestured for her to straddle his lap. She took a deep breath then straddled his lap hovering over his length. Sky leaned up and kissed her calming her nerves a bit. She slowly lowered herself moaning how full and warm she felt. She let a deep sigh when his length was fully inside her.

**You alright? ** Sky asked when she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," replied breathlessly.

Sky smiled and kissed her forehead and rubbed her back a bit. After a minute Hannah began to move her hips and Sky took that as the incentive to continue and began to move his hips as well but winced as something scraped against his lower back. Hannah had questioning look and he pulled a decorative pillow covered in beads from behind his back and tossed it on the floor.

"I told you we had to-ooooh!" Hannah began then moaning arching into Sky's chest when Sky moved his hips hitting a particularly sensitive spot in her. When the stars left her eyes she glared at Sky "That was mean." Sky smirked, Hannah in retaliation ground her hips down making Sky silently moan from the simulation.  "Now we're even," she said when Sky came back to his senses; he rolled eyes and kissed her.

The two continued to kiss and move their hips in tandem their hands touching and rubbing every place they could reach on each other.  After a while Sky gave a particularly hard thrust making Hannah arc, cumming, pressing her fingers into his back leaving little marks with him following a few seconds later.

"My legs feel like jelly right now," said Hannah giggled breathing heavily feeling like she was going to fall asleep any minute. Sky gently lifted her off his length she moaned on last time from the feel of him pulling out and laid her on the bed while he cleaned up and started a shower for the both of them.

Hannah nodded off for a few seconds when Sky lifted her out of the bed, waking her and carrying her into the bathroom. Hannah nodded agreeing that they needed to wash off the sweat and body fluids that were on them off. As they washed each with the sweet smelling soap, Sky commented **We're going to be wearing turtlenecks and long sleeves for a while, ** as he gently soaped a hickey that was on Hannah's hip.  Hannah just giggled and left another one on the side of his neck.

As they lay in bed after their shower Hannah mumbled "You are so good to me," then curled further into Sky's arms.

******************************************************************************

Sky woke the next morning to Susuwatari pawing at his nose and Hannah not in the bed. He used the bathroom and put on a clean pair of boxers then walked into the kitchen where Hannah was at the stove making scrambled eggs. "Good morning, sleepy head. It's almost one in the afternoon. I was wondering when you would get up," said Hannah as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Susuwatari jumped on the counter and began to meow loudly. "Shush you, you've been fed you little piggy cat," Hannah said shooing the cat off with a flick of the spatula.

**You're wearing my shirt,** signed Sky noticing that she was wearing the shirt that he wore last night with some socks.

"And?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

**Looks good on you** he signed moving his hands and pushing up the shirt a little and noticing that she was also wearing his favorite pair of black panties as well. He shifted his hands and started rubbing her hips sensually. Hannah put down the spatula then spun around giving Sky a hard kiss and then pulled him away back to the bedroom. She ran back a few seconds later yelling, "The stove is on. The stove is on!" It was quickly turned off and Sky pulled her back into the bedroom.

******************************************************************************


	5.   The Way I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   Linksano is coming to terms with his identity and only hopes his family will too.

Title:  The Way I am  
Characters: Linksano, Boffo, Linkara, NSD, Harvey, 90's Kid, 80's Chick, Pollo, Nimue, Snowflame, Wayne Schlumper, Viga, original characters,  
 Main Pairings:  Boffo/ Linksano  
Warnings:  A few Transphobic remarks and one sex scene  
Summary:  Linksano is coming to terms with his identity and only hopes his family will too.  
Thank you [](http://butterflyslinky.livejournal.com/profile)[**butterflyslinky**](http://butterflyslinky.livejournal.com/) for being my editor

As Sky finished his piece of cotton candy, Hannah began to giggle as they walked through the fairgrounds of the carnival.

**What? What's so funny? ** he asked confused.

"You have some on your nose," she giggled picking it off and eating it. The two then shared a sticky sweet kiss.

**Want to go on one ride before we go? ** asked Sky when he pulled away from the kiss.

"The Ferris Wheel?" she asked excitedly.

He nodded; Hannah grabbed his hand and started pulling him along. As they walked along Sky made sure something very important was still in his jacket pocket and had not fallen out.

When they got on the ride and it starting moving he checked his pocket again Hannah not noticing as she was hugging the stuffed elephant that he had won and looking out the window at the view. When the ride got to the top Hannah remarked "It's so pretty up here. The stars look so wonderful tonight."

**Not as lovely as you, ** smiled Sky making Hannah blush.

Sky took a small box from inside his jacket ** I want to watch the stars with you forever. Will you marry me? ** he signed opening the small box to reveal a [ metal infinity ring ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/106670394/infinity-wedding-ring-womens-ring-mens?ref=unav_listing-same).

Hannah was silent for second then said "Yes. Yes. Yes I'll marry you," happy tears starting to fall down her face. Sky gently pulled her over onto his lap and wiped the tears away. He then took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. The two kissed passionately as fireworks went off in the background.

******************************************************************************

Today was big day for those two Harvey thought to himself as he straighten out his tie. He was going make sure it went a hell of a lot better than his own. Different times, different people, he reminded himself as he walked down the museum halls where the wedding was going to take place making sure everything was in order. These two were so in sync with each other it was scary at times as they could know what the other needed when they weren’t even in the same room.

Jazz was at the piano playing the piano with little Violet, who born two years ago in their lap making the child giggle loudly. All the settings and the guests were all seated all he had to do is get the actual wedding party together than we could get this show on the road.

As Harvey walked one of halls looking for the group he heard Linkara’s voice in one of side halls. “Ah! Stop biting me. It’s going to leave a mark!” whined Linkara.

Harvey sighed then called down the hall “Come on you three. We have a wedding to start.”

All he heard was a squeak of embarrassment from Linkara. Harvey shook his head and continued down the hall, he was greeted by Nemo and Snowflame.

“SNOWFLAME WAS COVERED IN BUTTERFLIES!!!!!” Snowflame yelled his pink fluffy tutu fluffing about as he flailed about happily.

“Is that so?” asked Harvey raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah they were all over! Mr. Sky took a picture on his phone,” exclaimed Nemo also as excited as Snowflame.

“Ok. Now you two go on we have a wedding to start,” Harvey said laughing. The two boys ran off and Harvey continued down the hall to find the last person he was looking for.

He found him taking a picture of a butterfly on a flower.

“Are you ready to get hitched?” Harvey asked stepping into the enclosure.

Sky looked up from his phone and put it away then smiled and nodded.

Harvey then straighten Sky’s gray suit jacket and red tie. The two walked down the hall to stand in their respective places.

Sky and Ninja Style Dancer with the Officiant stood at the makeshift altar. A few minutes later Jazz was queued to start playing starting the precession. Harvey and Hannah’s mother were the first to go down the yellow lined aisle. Followed by Linkara; who trying to cover up the bite marks on his neck glaring at Ninja, with Viga, who was snickering right beside him. Behind them Iron Liz and Pollo; who looked adorable in his bow tie. Following Iron Liz* and Pollo was a Cybermat and Eliza.

Following the groomsmen and the bridesmaids was Hannah’s sister in law Maggie. Following her, Snowflame bounded in skipping pulling a wagon that had Nemo; whose suit was modified a bit to look like the scarecrow’s,  who was carrying the rings and little Violet; who decided to drop her flower petals all over herself in her little witch costume instead of on the floor.

When the guests and the wedding party all quieted down, Wayne and Hannah stepped into view. Her dress was a beautiful [ white strapless empire style dress ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/173938898/laconic-empire-style-chiffon-wedding?utm_source=Pinterest&utm_medium=PageTools&utm_campaign=Share) with star shaped embellishments on the ruched bodice with a small blue and white checkered ribbon which was tied in bow in the back topped it off. The guests and the wedding party let out a gasp making Hannah blush as red as her shoes and poppies in her hair. She felt everyone’s eyes were on her she ignored them only focusing on the eyes that she cared about.

Sky beamed with joy. She was as beautiful as the first day he met all those years ago and he was going to spend the rest of his life with her by his side. Hannah finally made it to the altar and he took her hands in his. As they looked into each other’s eyes the world seemed to disappear around them, the only thing that kept them firmly planted in reality was when they did their vows then the Officiant told them to exchange their rings. The one Sky placed on her hand looked to have some [ meteorite and many different colored gems ](http://www.custommade.com/the-nine-planets-ring/by/metamorphosisjewelrydesign/) around it. **For All of Space and Time, **he signed.

The one she placed on his she hand etched the words “I love you until the end of time and space my rainbow.” in binary code Sky was able to pick this up from her mouthing the words as she placed it on his hand.  The two were then directed to sign the marriage license which they attempted to hold hands while doing so but it didn’t work out. When the document was signed they returned their hands into each other’s.

“You may kiss the bride,” said the Officiant.

Sky released one of his hands from hers and gently laid it on her cheek tipping her head into his. The kiss that he gave was full of so much passion and joy it was felt all around the room. There was not a dry eye in the room.

******************************************************************************

“Harvey Finevoice! Are you hitting on my mother?!” exclaimed Wayne, carrying Violet during the wedding reception.

“Can’t two people of the roughly same age talk to each other without someone assuming that they are hitting on each other?” asked Harvey taking a sip of his drink.

“Hrm...” replied Wayne, not really liking that response, but he was more focus on making sure his daughter didn’t eat the flower petals in her hand.

“Where’s the happy couple?” asked Linkara straightening his suit, returning after disappearing for a bit himself. Ninja straighten his kimono and Viga straighten her dress, both looking a bit dazed looking sat down at a table nearby.

“I don’t know,” Harvey said getting up from the table he was sitting at.

Harvey found them snuggled together in the planet and stars section of the museum sleeping. Sky’s grey jacket with a heart stitched on one of the lapels draped over her shoulders their hands intertwined with a peaceful look on their sleeping faces.

Author Note* : I was about to finish this story when I found out that Iron Liz was/ is? ( word tense bleh) transgender so there was no emotional bonding between her and Hannah. But there is always side stories and I got a lot of those planned that a sequel.

  



End file.
